fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Penelope
'History' Lady Penelope is the keeper of the sacred gems that are located in the Sky World. She first appeared in the upcoming game Super Mario Superstar as a supporting character. When Penelope had turned 16 years old, she vetured to the Gem Planetoid and saw a giant staue full of gems. After attempting to touch it, a large light bursted out of the statue and the gems spreaded all over the planetoid. This caused a disruption on her home planet. Penelope then rushed to search the planet for the gems and had recovered all 8 of them. She then swore to always protect the gems and guard them with her life. After this her hair turned white. She meets mario after he wakes up from his nap. She along the other lumas greet Mario and tell him of the disaster Bowser has caused to her home. She tells Mario that he has to help her restore the pull star so he can travel to outer space, but he to collect 26 power stars in order to make enough energy. She then showes him a map of all the places he needs to find the stars. Relationship Mario Lady Penelope met Mario after he woke up from his unconsciousness on a planetoid faraway from earth (similar to how mario met rosalina) However Penelope woke mario up by using the power of light from her garnet gem enmbedded in her chest. After Mario Woke, she introduced herself as the guardian of the gems. She told Mario how many evil villains attempt to steal the gems away, but she is always able to thwart them. However, this time that same evil villain had grown indestrucatible and stole the gems and she was not able to defeat him. She then begs Mario to go after the gems to help restore peace to the universe. Ignacio Lady Penelope reveals that she has had some sort of relatiobsip with Ignacio, Mario and Luigi's older brother. Penelope discloses this after seeing the resemblance mario has to a guy who once "swept her off her feet" but eventually left to fight the other villains. Penelope then calls himinsensitive and tells Mario that he better not be like his brother, revealing that Penelope may harbor some resentment towars Ignacio for leaving her. Rosalina Penelope is a childhood friend of Rosalina and the Lumas. Physical Appearance Lady Penelope is a beautiful tall older woman reaching almost 6"0 (which is almost taller than Rosalina). Penelope has a oval-shaped head that is framed by her gray/white hair (formerly dark brown) which is put into a large honeyhive bun with curly sideburns. She also has a large bang that covers the right side of her face and part of her right eye. Penelope has long elognated full lips that covered by red lipstick. Penelope is known for her light green eyes (contrasting the main blue eyes of human mario characters) Main Clothing Lady Penelope wears a knee-length deep olive green dress with white cloud-like poofy sleeves and white poofy bracelet to match. Penelope wears a red pendant on top of the bodice of her dress. Alongside this she wears darker green shoes and a green tiara with a red flower gem and teal gems on the sides. Trivia *In Super Mario Superstar Lady Penelope hints that she had a past relationship with Ignacio when she told Mario of how similar he looks to him. *Her design is based on Rosalina's older design, which is why she bears many facial similarites to her. Category:Lumas Category:Rosalina Games Category:Main Heroes Category:Females